


Hair Cut

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Floof Fluff, Rumbelle Revolution, hair cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It has been a long time since Rumple visited the barber.





	

That Rumplestiltskin had always worn his hair on the longer side was one of the less dark things everyone knew about him. It had caused quite the stir during the post-Underworld weeks when he was seen about town sporting shorn locks, but once things had settled and the Golds were back together no one thought to mention the dramatic change.

As Belle’s baby bump swelled people had noticed that Rumple’s hair was getting longer, but most people privately put that down to the fact that Belle preferred him with longer hair, after all everyone in town had seen the little librarian twisting her fingers through it as the two of them ate a meal in Granny’s. Rumple’s lengthening hair was just another sign that Storybrooke was getting back to normal.

Once Hope Gold arrived in the world there was only one person outside of the pink house that paid attention to Rumple’s longer hair. Mr Mot had trimmed the pawnbroker’s hair every six weeks during the twenty-eight years of the Curse, when Emma Swan arrived in town that schedule had fallen by the wayside, and the town only knew of one time that Mr Mot got fall down drunk and that was the night after Rumple’s drastic self hair cut had first been seen in town. Now Hope Gold was six months old and Mr Mot had finally accepted the fact that his most regular customer would never grace his barber chair again.

So it was understandable when a very shaggy headed Rumple strolled into Mot’s Barbershop the owner dropped his scissors on the floor and swore.

“Good afternoon Mr Mot. I believe I’m overdue for a trim.”

The Dark One calmly jumped the queue and settled himself in Mot’s chair amid the stunned silence of the staff and patrons. One of Mot’s assistants scooped his scissors from the floor and pressed them into his hand. The instant the tool of his trade was back in his hand Mot regained his confident professional swagger.

“Mister Gold, it has been eighteen months, I am afraid your standing appointment has lapsed.”

The other customers and staff were transfixed by the sight of Gold’s contrite look in the mirror.

“Mr Mot, please, you can see I am in desperate need of your services.”

The audience waited with baited breath as the barber slowly inhaled.

“Fine. To the sink. This is going to take some serious work.”

It was a good thing that Storybrooke’s cell phone service still ran mostly on magic because the sheer amount of traffic coming from Mot’s shop would have crashed a normal cell tower. Over the course of the next hour and a half most of the town received picture messages of Gold with suds in his hair; the town blog was updated with transcripts of Mot’s snarky comments about Gold’s split ends; a dozen videos were posted featuring Gold and Mot’s argument about how much hair should succumb to the scissors; (Belle’s rapid comment on those quickly put an end to that debate before it got to heated). The whole town was invested in this haircut to the point that Sir Morgan, who had found work as the photographer for The Mirror arrived in time to record the final blow dry.

Rumple stood impatiently for the pictures that Sir Morgan insisted on taking and poofed himself home the first chance he got. There were only two people in Storybrooke whose opinion on his new haircut he gave a damn about. Belle and Hope were waiting for him in the lounge.

“Well ladies, what do you think?”

Belle hoisted Hope on to her hip and walked around him in a slow circle before coming to a halt in front of him. Rumple’s fingers were twisting themselves into nervous knots until his wife and daughter grinned and hugged him.

“Pretty Daddy!”

“My handsome husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> STNG fans might have noticed that I have conscripted Mr Mot, the Bolian barber who worked on the Enterprise D to cut Rumple's hair. I figured if Mr Mot could cope with cutting Worf's hair Rumple would be a cake walk :)


End file.
